


Irony

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [10]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life has come full circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

The Doctor left me behind on a world that looked like my own, but wasn't.

I waited for him to come back and take me home but he never did.

Eventually, I gave up on ever seeing Earth again, and made my home on Caprica.

It was destroyed by evil robots, just like those I'd fought with the Doctor so many years ago.

Now I'm being told that the only way to save what's left of the Twelve Colonies is to find the planet I grew up on.

That's either horribly ironic, or some Machiavellian plan of the Time Lords.

Honestly, I'd much rather it was the former.


End file.
